As mobile communications technologies are developed rapidly, subscribers have increasing requirements for accessing data services when the subscribers are in a roaming status, and it is particularly important for home operators to control consumption statuses of roaming (roam-out) subscribers online.
In an existing Policy and Charging Control (PCC) roaming architecture, an inter PLMN consumption status of a subscriber is controlled online using a Gy interface. That is, all visited-place Packet Data Network Gateways (PGWs) need to establish, using a Gy interface, a connection to an Online Charging System (OCS) of another operator that has a roaming agreement with the visited-place operator. There are a large quantity of visited-place PGWs and OCSs of operators that have a roaming agreement with the visited-place operator, causing a problem that a network connection is complex and inefficient. In addition, a Gy interface of a visited-place PGW needs to be open, making it difficult to protect visited-place network topology security.